


Take My Heart

by RoseRedFlower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Loki's Revenge, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRedFlower/pseuds/RoseRedFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can the pain you feel get better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart

"Bastard..." you grumbled trying to hold back the sobs and tears.

You and your boyfriend Loki _had_ been dating for eight months now. You always figured you had a healthy relationship with The God of Mischief. He practically worshiped the ground you walked on.

_But you couldn't be anymore wrong._

A visiting Princess from another kingdom had come to visit the kingdom of Asgard so her father could attend a meeting with Odin. She had been here for three weeks and you didn't know that in those three weeks Loki and her had been seeing each other.

Rumors had spread like wild fire about the romance but when you asked Loki he denied it. Like a moron you chose to believe him and then found out the hard way.

All you saw were them naked in a secret art of the library making noises of pleasure. You ripped the necklace that Loki had given to you off and threw on the ground.

Now you were packing up and leaving Asgard for good. Thor had seen you crying by yourself and he asked what had happened. You were friends with him so when you explained what had happened Thor offered to take you to Midgard to live with some friends of his.

You agreed to proposition and began packing up your things before Loki came back. You hoped he would be busy with Odins meeting to come home early.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked from behind.

"Yes." you nodded.

"I assure you my friends on Midgard are very nice." Thor smiled. "They're strange but nice."

You nodded your head and followed him to the bi-frost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **AVENGERS H.Q.** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh...peaceful and quiet..." Tony sighed in appreciation as Pepper was working behind him.

Suddenly light beamed down loudly and he grumbled. "I need to shut up sometimes."

Thor and you walked inside as Thor greeted. "Man of Iron!"

"Point Break!" Tony waved but was distracted by you. "And who might this angel be?"

"Thor what does he mean? I am no angel." you were puzzled.

"It's an expression." Tony chuckled.

"This is Lady (Name). I would much appreciate it if you could give her a place to stay." Thor explained.

"Sure! Why not?" Tony shrugged. "Miss Potts can show you to your room."

"Come with me dear." Pepper waved her hand over.

You nodded and followed her while saying. "Thank you Thor and Man of Iron!"

"The name's Tony!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LOKI** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had just returned to his room that he shared with (name) but was surprised when the room seemed very...bare. He didn't see your books, your jewelry or dresses. It's like you disappeared.

"Sir?" a maid knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Loki asked sternly.

"Prince Thor is looking for you. He's in the garden." she explained hastily.

"Fine." Loki frowned and paced off. Maybe the oaf would know of (Name) and her whereabouts.

He saw Thor under a tree with a dark expression on his face. Thor turned to Loki and sneered. "How's your time with the princess been?"

Loki was taken a back by his sudden attitude but tried not to show it. "She's nice but why do you want to see me?"

"You hurt her and now you've lost her." Thor accused.

"What do you mean?" Loki inquired. 

"Lady (Name) saw you and the princess in the library today!" shouted Thor.

He was honestly surprised. He thought he would've have heard you in the normally quiet library but apparently he didn't.

"She trusted you when others thought you were seeing the princess secretly! She stuck by you even though others insulted her! She believed in your lies and was crushed when she found out the truth!" Thor thundered.

"So what?!" Loki got just as angry. "It was just meaningless sex!"

"Meaningless?! You didn't have a one time fling but basically an affair with your lover!" Thor argued. "I hope that _princess_ is worth it because from what she told me she's been married for two months with her husband back home!"

"So do you know where (Name) is?!" Loki hollered.

"Gone." Thor confirmed shoving past Loki. "Away from you and your lies."

"Wherever she is she'll come back to me!" Loki called after his brother.

_No she wouldn't Loki. Stop lying to yourself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  **2 MONTHS LATER** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey that's my water bottle!" you gasped.

"Are you sure, doll?" Bucky teased.

You had been here at the Avengers Tower for a while and began healing rather quickly. Midgard was actually a very nice place. It was even nicer when you were introduced to James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky as you would all call him.

He and you became best friends quickly to where Natasha and Steve would tease you about being a couple in the future. You both denied it but you knew you were growing a huge crush on the man.

You were working out in a gym (strange name) to become stronger and it helped take your anger out. You finished your work out and was about to drink your bottle of water when it went missing. The culprit was waving it in the air like it were a trophy.

Sneaky Barnes.

"Yes I'm sure. My initials our on the lid." you frowned.

"If you want it so badly come and get it." he smirked.

You leaped at him trying to quickly snatch the water bottle in his hand but instead you both plopped onto the floor while you were out of reach. Trying to get closer was impossible since Bucky used his real arm to hold your hand back.

"Vermin." you growled.

"Aw you're too sweet." he jested.

He was smiling which made you blush intensely when you realized how close you two were. Your lips were mere inches away from each other. His warm scent and breath surrounded you making you feel like you were in a dream.

_A Really Good Dream._

You both pressed your lips on each other at the same time and moaned in unison. He dropped your water bottle so he could use his metal hand to stroke your hair.

Both of you pulled away while he asked. "You don't mind the arm touching you?"

You smiled. "Not at all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LOKI** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two months.

_Two bloody months._

"Where the Hel is she?!" Loki shouted smashing a vase. He thought you would've been back by now.

Thor was right about the princess and her husband. She was just a whore who wanted someone to fuck because her husband wasn't good at bedding her. As punishment of using him as a tool he put a curse on her to smell like the worst stench to anyone who would come near her (Even she was affected by it). No matter  how many times she would wash herself she would never smell decent again much less divine.

Now Loki had to find a way to see his (Name) again. Thor wasn't going to tell and Heimdall refused to say anything so that wasn't going to work. His father could care less about (Name) and his mother couldn't help him...

Maybe there was a spell he could use to locate (Name). Loki smirked and went into the library to work out a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YOU** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww look at the happy couple together." Natasha smiled at you and Bucky on the sofa cuddling.

"Oh shut up. You and Clint aren't any different. Except maybe a bit more louder at night." Bucky joked.

You laughed at him as he kissed your forehead. He had always liked you. Everyone knew about you and Loki. Even though he couldn't understand why a rapscallion like him would hurt some like you he was happy to be with you.

"Oooh careful Nat. The big mans got some bite." Tony warned smirking.

"How did it go at the museum?" you asked Bucky.

"It was nice. Brought back a lot of memories and reminded me of a few things." Bucky stroked your cheek.

"Speaking of old memories," Steve piped up. "do you remember when you were 11 and a dog chased you up a tree?"

You and the others chuckled as Bucky looked over muttering. "Punk. At least least I didn't keep my teddy bear till I was 18. What was his name again? Scruffy Bear?"

That earned a big howl of laughter from anyone as Steve simply smiled saying. "Jerk."

Life for you couldn't be better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **LOKI** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had done it! The spell was complete! Not only would I be able to know where (Name) is but I can also see what she's doing.

A hologram of Midgard was shown as Loki snickered. "Should've known Thor would have sent her to that disgusting place."

Concentrating he was looking inside the room of...Stark Tower.

What was even worse is they were laughing and then he saw you with someone.

Someone was holding you.

_Someone was holding his (Name)!_

"How dare she...!" Loki yelled in fury as he thought of a plan to communicate with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YOU** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomorrow we're going to see that Poltergeist Remake!" Bucky declared.

"I hope you don't yell like that in the movie." you teased. "Were supposed to be quiet."

You were in your room talking to Bucky before you fell asleep. You've been in bed with Bucky before. He would have constant nightmares about H.Y.D.R.A. before you helped him out. Talking to him before bed seemed to really help him and just holding him close made him feel more relaxed.

"Then I guess you'll get kicked out." Bucky smirked.

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"Doll you saw a scary movie once and almost tripped your way while running out the door screaming." Bucky hugged you.

"Hey! That was only one time! I want to see this movie and get more courage out of it!" you kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right there to protect you all the way." Bucky leaned in to kiss you.

"I love you Bucky." you snuggled closer to him and closed your eyes.

"I love you too (Name). Sweet dreams." he closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **YOUR DREAM** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were standing on the Rainbow Bridge on Asgard looking at the kingdom of bad memories when you heard a familiar voice say.

"Didn't you used to adore this view?" 

Turning around you sneered at the prince. "Yes I  _used_ to. Then again you  _used_ to care about me."

"Tense aren't we?" he smirked.

"You're communicating through my dreams aren't you?!" you demanded.

"Yes I am. Though to be fair it's harder than it seems." he replied.

"Why are you communicating with me?!" you jeered.

"Because you belong to me my love. Don't you remember when we were little and we used to dance together, share magic together or even hold each other?" he asked innocently.

_As if he's innocent._

"That was a long time ago when I was a little girl. A stupid little girl who couldn't begin fathoming everything you would do to me!" you boomed.

"What  _I_ did to _you?_ How about what you did to me! You've been with another man!" Loki snarled.

"That's just it Loki!" you interjected pointing at him. "You always think it's about _you_! You always think that you're right!"

"I am no selfish prat (Name)!" Loki argued.

"Stop lying to me and yourself it's pathetic!" you bellowed.

That made Loki take a step back in shock. Whenever truth hits Loki, it hits him.

_It hits him hard._

"You can't hurt someone and expect them to love you Loki! Just like with you and Odin! When he lied you were hurt! Did you really think I wouldn't be any different!? I left you because of your actions and if you don't like it blame yourself!" you hollered.

Turning around you could feel your body waking up soon so you concluded. "My heart finally said: Enough is enough. What I've had enough of is you. Stay away from me Loki. We're done."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **WAKING UP** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Name)!" Bucky called to you and you eyes flew open as you gasped.

"B-Bucky?" you stammered still waking up.

"Thank god you're okay! You were thrashing around crazy!" Bucky held you in his arms as he stroked your back.

You sighed in relief as you held him. "S-Sorry. Bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bucky asked.

"I'll be fine." you assured and kissed his lips passionately.

He kissed you back as a voice in your head sweetly cried out in joy.

_Loki's gone! I'm free!_


End file.
